


Dungeon Desire

by EnchantedMara



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Drama, Dungeon, F/M, Lemon, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 12:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,835
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2348954
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnchantedMara/pseuds/EnchantedMara
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stuck in a dark castle with no hope of returning home, Belle falls in love with a beast, learning his true nature which is hidden beneath a mask. Of course it all crumbles with one silly choice. One kiss, that was all it took to shake him to the very core and completely turn her away, even after he strips her of her innocence. Power is everything...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dungeon Desire

**Author's Note:**

> Dungeon Desire
> 
> By: EnchantedMara
> 
> Warnings: Sexual content! Please, if you are under the age of 18 please heed this warning. It is graphic. 
> 
> A/N: The story behind my one-shot, well... I am couldn't help myself, one, two... I wanted tons of shameless smut between these two characters and it never happened...so... Merry Christmas! The sexual tension was obnoxious... so I created the dungeon scene the way I would have LIKED it to go... let me stress that it isn't completely like the original, or it wouldn't be FUN! I had to spice it up with some smut. Again, this little one-shot was inspired by the Episode 12 “Skin Deep” from 'Once Upon a Time', Season One. 
> 
> Also, I would like to warn everyone that this is my first time for this couple. I haven't written for them before, so I decided after many months in my document space I would bring it out to share.
> 
> On another note! This is a little dark, so please turn away if you don't like angsty stories! This isn't the one-shot for you! 
> 
> Hope you like this complete and utter crap XD.

...oOoOoOo...

 

Thoughts were swimming through Belle's head at lightning speeds, that was all she honestly could do sitting in the darkness of this prison. It had to have been several hours since she had last seen the outside of these four walls. Almost half a day she had sat dwelling on her actions. Who was she to think she could change a person? She was no one with particular value, right, just a mere maid? She was a young woman who decided to make a stand for her father and families sake. For the sake of her friends, her people. Everything she had believed in she pushed aside in order to do what was right, and this was where it landed her in the end. Back to square one, which was a gloomy dungeon.

 

For months she had spent a considerable amount of time with a man she only met once, whom she knew wasn't in his right mind to begin with. He was thin, unkempt, and rather spiteful. One sneer had her lowering her gaze and trying her best to steer clear of him. His temper was easy to trigger most days. Over time things became easier, especially when she, well thought, she began to understand the 'monster'. Sitting all day with a dazed look in his multicolored eyes, spinning the madness away.

 

Yes, his temper was wild and came in bouts, but he did show a softer side. A side that she only was allowed to see on certain occasions, which ultimately she believed that he didn't even mean to show in the first place. Still, even if he did offer her meals, allow her to wander, or even engaged in small talk, she still slept in a poorly built wooden bed with a mattress stuffed with molded straw. So, she would stay up till the wee hours of the morning and clean, watch, listen and take in the darkness around her. So glum this fortress was. He had so much space, yet stayed confined in one little area. That area consisted of his dining hall, which held his wheel, and the kitchen where she spent prepping cleaning supplies for his living areas.

 

Wash, wash, scrub, scrub. Her day was repetitive. Often she would cry herself to sleep, not being able to stop herself from slightly regretting her decision even though it did rid of the ogres which were destroying her people and land. She was selfish, she had to remind herself of how pathetic she was being. Sobbing over it, yet then she would sulk and think to herself, she would never see the world. She would never have a life of her own. Her fate was forever sealed, and a maid she had become. It would end quick, the self pity. She was a hero, yes, a hero. She saved so many people's lives, not just people, but family and friends, yes. Sacrifice. Even though from time to time she could feel sorry, it truly warmed her heart to know that her papa and friends were out there, living life, even if it was without her.

 

So, here she sat in a dark dungeon, waiting her fate with only memories to recall. Belle's blue eyes filled with tears, brushing the streams away from her rosy red cheeks. The heels of her palms pressed tightly to her eyelids, trying desperately to will her angry tears away. Unfortunately for her, she was almost positive she had condemned herself. She had gained his trust; she had obtained a freedom not many, if ever, had obtained.

 

Over the past few months Belle had forced away her fear and began treating him like anyone else. A friend, she supposed. Someone who had locked himself away in a home so big without even an ounce of company had to be lonely. Over time and with much thinking, she had convinced herself that he had just lost touch of reality. He had grown distant from socialization and lost that human touch.

 

_I am not a man..._

 

He truly believed he was just a creature, someone without feeling, someone who wasn't capable of love or friendship. Belle sought him out, conversed with him. The beginning was hard, for he would merely glare in her direction, or lift his lip and sneer at her questions. She didn't know how many times she thought to give up on the old fool and leave him be, but then something strange happened. Belle began to leave him be, avoid him at every cost, only showing up when he require tea or a meal. On normal days she would have to search him out if there was a question about anything with his home, but soon she didn't have need for that. The areas she needed to keep well kept, she knew like the back of her hand. A routine was already in place and she knew his schedule. He would spin in the morning, have a small lunch, spin after that, then he would take tea in the afternoon, which he would spin directly after tea. Dinner would come, which he usually ate alone, and then he would spin till the early hours of the morning. She wasn't quite sure if he ever slept. Of course he would leave during random times of the day, but a day uninterrupted by those calling for the _Dark One_ , usually consisted of such.

 

The night had been an ordinary one, she slaved away near a hot stove and cooked him a meal. Meat pie. A simple dish, items thrown together, yet it reminded her of her mother. There wasn't anything her mother favored more than a hot meat pie. He asked for tea to go with it that evening, surprising to her, because lately she had caught him a few nights a week sipping out of a whiskey bottle late into an evenings. So, the 'monster' did like to wash away his feelings, yes, the feelings he claimed he didn't have.

 

Belle shuffled into the dining hall, a tray with a few meat pies. The table was set for only him and he had already taken his seat. His glittering eyes found her form the moment she pushed through the double doors. His features were unreadable, not even a snide comment. She heard him suck in a breath as she set the steaming supper upon the table.

 

“What is that?” he asked with honest ignorance.

 

Belle blinked a few times, taking a couple thick towels, gripping an individual pie and placing it upon his plate, “A...meat pie, I hope you don't mind. I just figured...,” With that she paused, casually glancing up to meet his darkened gaze.

 

“What made you make this particular dish,” He questioned, blinking rapidly and looking her over as if trying to feel her out, making sure she wasn't holding back. Honestly, she was confused at his reaction. It was just a meat pie? Why would meat pie deserve such a questioning stare, did he honestly believe she would poison him? She hoped not.

 

“I...,” Belle began to speak, but hesitated, swallowing hard in the process. She knew honesty was her best bet, especially the mood he was currently in, “Well, I was homesick. I wished to make a dish my mother had always been fond of. I know it is a simple dish, but...,”

 

He made a rude grunting sound, waving a hand to cease her speech. His luminous eyes flickered toward the end of the table, snapping his fingers and appearing before her eyes were a plate and a set of silverware, “I am not sure what you wish to drink, but sit.” He murmured, taking his own silverware, instantly cutting into the pie.

 

Belle's pink lips parted slightly as she looked confused down toward the second plate, “Um,” she softly spoke.

 

Rumple stuffed a piece of the pie between his odd colored lips, glancing up at her with a slightly annoyed glare, “Well, are you going to sit and eat? Don't tell me you are on a diet, dearie?” He spoke sarcastically.

 

Belle's lips slammed shut. She scooped up a pie of her own and placed it on the empty plate. Slowly taking a seat at the opposite end of the table, her blue eyes lifted offering him a soft smile, happy to be where she currently was, even though he was in a foul mood.

 

“Thank you,” She rose her voice, lifting her chin so he would hear her.

 

Lifting his eyes from his pie, he slowed his chewing. Meeting her gracious eyes, Rumple raised a brow, but then forced himself to nod, “Yes, yes... now eat before I change my mind.”

 

Belle merely chuckled, cutting into her pie, feeling at home for the first time in months. The night alone was the just the start of a chain of events. This _beast of a man_ , truly wasn't a beast at all, but a man hidden behind the darkness in which he surrounded himself in. Soon kind gestures turned into obvious curious gazes on his part. It wasn't long before he was speaking to her differently than the previous weeks. There was a softness to him, and honestly it pulled at her heart strings. Was there something she was missing? Through all the violent actions, terrible threats, and rude comments he had a softer side in which he refused to give into, well, until she showed him the meaning of kindness. The day he had released her...

 

What was she thinking? Why didn't she just run? He had released her. If only she knew more before she had tried to...tried to... That woman hadn't lied. That much was for certain, but her actions _came with a price..._

 

_True loves kiss will break any curse..._

 

She supposed that it could have worked if that darkness would have just released him from it's torment. Belle sniffled, swiping a hand under her nose. Another round of tears filled her eyes. Over the past few weeks she had, indeed, fell in love with the man under the mask. He had a kindness underneath it all. His touch was soft, caring. The way his eyes had lit up when she had returned with a basket of straw was enough to melt her heart. He had been happy, yet surprised she had come back. He had admitted to her that he figured he would never see her again, which he had almost been right. That was until she was given another option. She wished to be the hero once again, to pull this man she had feelings for out of the darkness and save him from it all.

 

Though, she never thought it would have had such terrible consequences. She had pressed her lips to his in a soft kiss, feeling a ripple of power flow between them; an electric surge. Her blue eyes had fluttered open, looking up upon his face to see his eyes closed and a sweet expression written all over his features. Then the abnormal skin tone began to slowly fade, causing his eyes to tighten. He was oblivious until she spoke. Softly she gripped his face, willing another.

 

“Kiss me again, it is working,” She whispered against his parted lips.

 

With that he opened, his now, dark brown eyes, looking rather confused. Shaking his head he questioned the events taking place. She quickly explained, smiling sweetly. He was pulling through the thickness of his dark power, slowly but surly. Sitting up and drawing closer to him, she explained what the strange woman had told her, but before she could continue the man quickly reverted back to the greenish gold skinned darkness he had been before her loving kiss. Stumbling back, nearly forcing everything in sight away from them both, he began to shout angrier than he had ever been, or shown her.

 

Venom dripped from his lips as he sliced his hands across the air, speaking to her like a villain. Belle coward slightly, not at all recognizing the man shouting before her. He was now whispering incoherently to himself as he paced the wooden floor and approached a mirror, ripping the covering from it. He shouted at his reflection. Has the kiss driven him to madness? Belle placed a hand to her heart, feeling it break into a million pieces.

 

“Who are you talking to?” Belle asked, shaking her head and narrowing her curious eyes in his direction as she approached him from behind.

 

He jerked, spinning on his heels and pointing a finger in her direction, angry rambling. She shook her head taking in his angry words.

 

_The Queen..._

 

_Your friend..._

 

_I knew you could never care for me..._

 

He was so angry and as he approached her, a tremble shifted through the length of her body. She slowly backed away, but then gathered the strength to stick up to him. Puffing out his chest, he pressed on, shouting for her to 'shut up' as she tried her best to stick up for herself, for them. The kiss worked. They were meant for each other, it was true love. How could he not see that? If someone loved another person, why in the right mind would they try to sabotage it? Of course, the trust factor. He hadn't relied on love in years. He has lost his previous wife, his son. His mind was filled with impurities. The darkness had poisoned his mind. Evil crept back in those hateful eyes as he looked her over, gripped her by the arm and dragging her back to that foul room he had first given her.

 

Rats scurried across the stone floor as they passed through the darkness. The pungent smell of mildew seeped into her nostrils, nearly causing her to gag. With a flick of his wrist the heavy wooden door flipped open, slamming against the stone wall. Belle was pulled with a grunt on his part. He threw her into the cell, slamming the door without saying another word. Slipping to her rear end, she pulled her blue gown up and over her knees, inspecting the flesh as it had already begun to well with bright red blood.

 

She was breathing heavily, stroking her finger over her bloodied flesh. Her brilliant blue eyes instantly began to fill with tears as she muttered to herself. Running her trembling hands through her thick tresses, allowing her mind to play over the previous events. What had she done wrong?

 

_Everything..._

 

“I am sorry, I am so sorry... I didn't know,” Belle whimpered to herself, pushing up upon her feet, glancing toward the single bared window in the dungeon. Then she began to weep, weep like she had never before in her entire life.

 

Many hours she had to sat there, thinking about her 'mistake'. It felt right when she had pressed her lips to his. Her heart had filled with such joy to see it had worked. The adoration he held in his eyes upon seeing her return to him, even after allowing her to leave. He had expected her to run, run far away from his estate.

 

Minutes bled into hours and before her knew it it she had lost track of all time. She sat wallowing in her sorrow and regret. Belle felt dirty, and hungry. Her stomach began to rumble, for all she was provided was a cup for water. He had resorted to violence. Now she understood why he was so alone in this world. He felt everyone was plotting against him, and that no one could, in their right mind, grow to care for one such as he. He was terribly wrong. No matter his treatment, she still cared terribly for him. Her knees pressed tightly to her chest, Belle glanced up upon hearing the soft clicks from his high leather boots. Glancing back down to her now bare feet, the door flung open.

 

A flick of his wrist and with a sneer, Belle felt a darkness flow over her and then a tight grip around her chin and neck, which then hoisted her high into the air. Dangling in midair, Her watery blue eyes found his dark stare. Those soulless eyes were filled with anger, and something else....sadness. Though it was faint it quickly faded as he lowered her to her feet. Reaching up, Belle gripped her own throat upon feeling the dark magic release her. She slumped and slowly lifted her eyes, allowing her trembling lips to part.

 

“What are you going to do to me?” She felt her voice tremble as he slowly approached her. His lips pealed back from his blackened teeth as he sized her up. Lifting his hand, wiggling his black nailed fingers in the air. Rumple then relaxed his angry expression.

 

“What did she offer you? How did she know? Tell me all you know.” He pursed his odd colored lips, allowing his piercing eyes to scan her trembling form.

 

Belle shook her head, causing her now flat curls to cascade every which way, “I don't understand what you mean? I don't know this 'queen' you spoke of the other day. It was the first time I ever met her. I swear to it,” She nearly shouted at him, placing her dirtied hand against her laced bodice

 

Closing his shimmering eyes, his nostrils flared as another round of anger washed over him. With that, the dark one snapped his extended fingers. A puff of purple smoke cleared and in front of her stood a body lengthen mirror, the same mirror he had kept covered in his dining hall. Her blue eyes widened, as she took in her pathetic reflection. She trailed a hand through her messy hair, and lowered her gaze feeling more unclean than she originally had before. Dwelling on her own appearance and the confusion toward the mirror, which was now placed before her, Belle didn't even realize Rumpelstiltskin had rounded her and the mirror, standing behind her soft form.

 

“You have been discovered, dearie. No need to play coy, I know your intension were false. Did she promise you freedom?” He leaned in, whispering softly against her ear, allowing his clawed nails to grip the fabric covering her shoulders. Belle trembled, turning her cheek from his lips. Then his attention swayed in the direction of the mirror.

 

His eyes met his own reflection. He glared, baring his teeth once again, “Well, come on, how about you come down here and tell me to my face you cold-hearted bitch? Your sly games always seem to fail. How many times have we been through this?” His darkened eyes scanned the length of the mirror.

 

Belle jumped in his grasp, closing her eyes, “I don't understand the meaning of... Rumple, you have to believe me, I had no ill intension.” She tried to turn; look him in the eye to prove her truth.

 

He snarled, whipping her back around to face the mirror, “You should know I am rather surprised. Very smart on your part, dearie. She did fool me, but you will not win. You will never acquire the power I have. Your little plan has failed. I will see to it that this little servant of yours will never speak of this again, or live for that matter. I suppose I shall follow through with what you would have surely done if she had failed, which she has,” His nails bit into her shoulders, turning her around. He titled his head to the side, looking over her fair complexion. A glittering tear trickled down her cheek, splashing upon the swells of her breasts.

 

His adams apple bobbed as a sharp nail came up, caressing over her laced bodice. His fingers spanned the fabric covering her thin torso, sliding up to grip the edge of her attire, extremely close to the swells of her mounds. His fingers flexed, curling around the fabric and diving down deep between the cleavage of her breasts, yanking her close to his hard form. A sharp intake of breath on her part gained his attention. Her eyes were closed tightly, as well as her lips. Another sneer formed upon his thin lips, as if angered by his slow reaction. The Dark One never hesitated, not for anyone.

 

“What would should we do, huh? Did you think to seduce the monster?” His hot breath fanned across her cheeks as he leaned in close, “Shall I cut out your tongue for lying, or should I pull a Queenie and rip out your heart?” His voice pepped up, as a crazy grin formed on his lips as he shifted his eyes back toward the mirror. “Watch closely, wench, this is what is in store for you if you chose to cross me again.”

 

Reaching up, Rumple spanned his fingers, forcing her mouth open with just a twitch of his fingers. Belle released a terrified squeal of surprise. Slumping in his arms, her blue eyes shot open as she felt pressure upon her tongue. The pink muscle extended from her lips. Fear ignited within her tear filled blue eyes. Was he serious? Would he honestly cut out her tongue? This wasn't her fault, how could he be so cruel? He cared for her, she knew it. She could see it in the way he looked at her. Had she been completely wrong to assume so? A soft snarl drew her attention and within a few moments, he released her tongue and jerked his arm down, summoning a stone to his open palm. He thrust his arm forward as hard as he could, shattering the mirror before him. Harsh breathing could be felt upon her cheek as he gathered her in his arms roughly, as if he were about to loose his most valued item. A Soft sigh escaped her parted lips as her tears dried upon her cheeks, surprised by his actions. Her bare feet stumbled across the cold stone as he moved her small form about.

 

Reaching up his shaky hand, Rumple buried his fingertips into her long tresses, pressing his face to her bare neck, “Why,” he whispered against the flesh.

 

Her body was forced tighter to his trembling form, which was trembling. Her own hands slid up his body, gripping his muscled shoulders. Pushing, Belle tried with all her might to force him away from her, so she could meet his eyes, but instead he stood gripping her body and forcing his face to her neck. His lips brushed down to her collar, dragging a palm down the length of her porcelain flesh of her neck, and spanning across her heaving breast.

 

“Rumple, please...,” Belle whimpered, shaking her head, reaching down to cup his chin within her hands.

 

“I believed you. I believed it. I thought you could...,” He muttered, unable to look her in the eyes.

 

“Stop this, I never lied to you. Why won't you believe me?” She grunted as he grumbled against her heaving breasts. Withing a few seconds her feet were lifted up and off the ground, which he quickly flung her body around, pressing her back into the straw mattress. He leap up upon the bed, pressing his knees into the covers and placing his hands on either side of her head. Her brunette locks fanned out around her as she tried desperately to catch her breath. He leaned in, brushing his lips down the length of her nose, leading a path toward her parted lips.

 

His multicolored eyes flickered across her face, looking upon her pink lips as if questionable about even attempting it. Belle's eyes softened, reaching up and stroking a loving hand across his cheek and slowly brushed up into his wavy locks, gripping tightly. She arched her back, allowing her lips to search for his once again, but he reached up and placed a heavy hand across her mouth.

 

“No,” He whispered harshly. His face contorted into a harsh sneer.

 

_True loves kiss can break any curse..._

 

Belle's head dropped back against the flimsy pillow, just allowing her eyes to search his. They were confused, contemplating. He was conflicted by their closeness, which had an effect on him and was ultimately his initial decision. He was right to hesitate. It wasn't the right time or place, that much was certain, but Belle decided to show him how much she desired him, wanted him, needed him. She knew she could change his mind. She could show him they were so right for one another.

 

Releasing his shoulders, the young woman slid her hands down the length of her body, arching her hips up just enough to force him slightly off of her so she could grip the material of her skirt. Yanking it up past her hips, her undergarment were now in plain sight. His arms flexed as he tilted his head downward, sucking in a deep breath as he eyed he slender thighs, which were tightly gripping his slim hips. A soft blush crept up against her cheeks. For the first time in her life she felt lusty and completely wanton. No other man had made her react or dare to commit sins such as these.

 

A woman's maidenhead was reserved for the husband in which he would then teach her the ways of a man and woman. Here she was, laying in a dark dungeon beneath The Dark One, spreading her thighs to keep him near her. She felt desperate at the moment, which seemed unbecoming, right? If it wasn't lady like, than why did he feel so right? Why did _this_ feel so right?

 

“Please,” She breathed, reaching across the scratchy sheets for his hand, which currently rest upon her hip.

 

“No dearie,” He shook his head, feeling her fingertips brush across his hand, gripping it tightly and pulling it up to meet her soft cheek. Their his dark fingertips extended, caressing the soft flesh of he pink cheek. Belle nuzzled and pressed soft kisses.

 

“This is right, you know it,” Belle whispered against the flesh of his hand, and with that Rumple slowly glided his other hand down the length of her exposed thigh, drawing out a soft mewl from the small woman below him. Tightly, the cursed man, closed his eyes willing his problems away. He buried his face between her bosoms.

 

Belle released his hand, clutching at his shuddering form. Against the fabric of her undergarments she felt him hard, wanting nothing more than to be with her in the way of a man and woman. His breath was harsh, steady against the soft skin of her breasts. Belle's blue eyes searched the ceiling, allowing her mind to wander once again. What could she say to bring him back? This was not a man who was confident, no, his inner demons were coming to surface because of something as silly as this. So tightly he kept himself wrapped up, so no one could truly get to him, that was until she came under his roof. She held a power that even the Dark One was scared of.

 

“I'm sorry,” He merely whispered against her flesh, “But as much as this feels right for you, it cannot be. I am a selfish creature, Belle,” His eyes cleared, snapping open. He instantly willed his mind to clear, settled his disturbed features and lifted his chin to meet those sky blue eyes.

 

“I understand,” Belle whispered, “Is it because of your...son?”

 

Rumple's jaw clenched, allowing his multicolored eyes their moment to take in her lovely features. With that small moment, Belle arched up against him, deepening their embrace and grinding her womanly features against the front of his leather breeches. Belle reached out, lips parted, and caressed his thin lips, which were tightly sealed.

 

Closing his eyes briefly, the man above her instantly snarled, reaching out and gripping her neck. He looked her in the eye and shook with anger, “What is wrong with you? Look at me,” He nearly spat at her.

 

“I see a man that has won my heart. I don't see a monster,” Belle whispered, gripping the sides of his face once again, leaning in and placing a soft kiss to his cheek and slowly moving it down the length of his jaw. Rumple's eyes slowly closed. A tremble traveled the length of his body as he jacked up, clawing at both thighs, wrapping them around his narrow hips.

 

Belle mewled softly against his cheek, trailing her hot breath as his hands stroked the length of he milky thighs, allowing one hand to travel between them. His hands were searching, grabbing. Belle widened her thighs, and pressed her hands against his chest. He grunted softly and stood up, gripping the blue material around his waist and pushed it up higher. He gripped her undergarments and tore them clean from her body. A soft squeak of surprise emoted from deep within her throat. It had no effect on Rumple, for he continued to eye the delicate flower beneath him. Belle panted softly, as her arms rested beside her head. Her eyes searched his features as he finally unwrapped her most secret place. A flush instantly hit her cheeks.

 

“Rumple,” Belle murmured softly.

 

He didn't flinch or acknowledge her call, but instead he reached in with both hands, gripping both cheeks of her rump and pulled her closer. Air hit her nether lips, causing her the jump with surprise. The man above her, released her slowly, and hesitantly just long enough to reach up and quickly unlace himself. Belle swallowed hard, reaching down the length of her body to help release him from the confines of his breeches.

 

He was shaking. His eyes were focused, carefully unlacing the strands from his breeches without persistence. Glancing up, Belle reached down with her own nimble fingers to unlace her tight bodice, which was nearly suffocating her at the moment. Those swirling irises of his scanned slowly up her body, meeting her lust filled eyes. The last lace was untied, which then he lay both hands upon her hips careful to find the cloth instead of bare flesh.

 

“Rumple,” Belle spoke against, as she split her bodice wide open, exposing her small breasts to the cool air. The small nipples instantly peaked at the tips. She reached up, brushing her soft fingertips over them carefully, trying to draw his attention. He was nervous, more nervous than she. Did he want this? A moment ago, Belle had felt his need against her core, and now she was settled before him, breasts exposed and the sight of his hardness was no where to be scene again the leather of his breeches.

 

Sitting up, the young woman reached up, cupping his cheek once again. He was as still as a statue. Her blue irises searched his calm eyes, “What's...,”

 

“You don't have to do this. You don't have to give yourself to a monster.” His murmured, watching her expression carefully.

 

“I know what I want. Please tell me I am not the only one?” Belle whispered, feeling a little silly at the moment. Glancing down at her exposed breasts, she gripped the material of her bodice and pried them shut. Swallowing hard, Belle turned her head away.

 

“By the gods,” Rumple spoke breathlessly, gritting his teeth once again, “Belle,” He spoke harshly, reaching forward quickly and gripping her chin tightly, “I cannot make you happy. I can never make anyone happy, it is inevitable, and I have come to realize...” He spoke with meaning, looking her in the eye.

 

“Why do you always think the worst? I see... underneath it all, I see a man wishing just to be loved.” She said softly, tilting her head back to get a better line of view up toward his face.

 

A soft grunt was all she got and his lips were on hers with such persistence. His tongue dipped between her lips, teasing, tasting her. Belle moaned against his thin lips, reaching up and gripping the leather of his vest. Pulling downward, the young woman arched against his body, which now lay across hers. Her knees gripped at the leather upon his hips, applying pressure and shimmying them down the length of his backside. Nothing. He wore absolutely nothing under those leather pants. I mean, how would a man, without feeling completely suffocated. Open mouth kisses spanned hotly across her throat, drawing out mewls of content.

 

His dark tipped fingernails dragged down the length of her small waist, gripping hard and hoisting her up upon his lap. The material of her gown spanned around them like the delicate petals of a flower. Her nude legs slid on either side of his hips. Digging his heels into the pathetic mattress, Rumple bent his knees for leverage. Wrapping a hand around her buttock, he glanced up taking claim to his soft lips once again. This time something was different. Belle gasped feeling a harden length pressed tightly to her moist core. His other hand snaked under the material of her gown, feeling for her thigh, sliding his fingertips up the length toward her center. Her breathing became erratic, anticipating the feel of his fingers against her soft petals. Closing her eyes, her brows knitted as she arched up against his hard chest. Rumple brushed his knuckles over the soft thatch of curls between her legs, sliding the through toward the bundle of nerves located near the center.

 

With that she gasped and writhed happily. Leaning in, Belle placed her cheek against his shoulder as he whispered softly in her ear. She moved as he insisted she should, parting her legs farther apart as she straddled his hips. Rumple gripped her tightly moving his lips down the length of her neck, and toward the swells of her breasts, using one hand to pry apart her bodice and ravage the flesh exposed to his hungry mouth. Without even a second to think, his hand pulled hard at the fabric, prying it farther apart to exposed her pink tips, allowing his hungry lips their chance.

 

His tongue devoured, almost immediately. Slowly his tantalizing tongue dipped though the material, gliding over the soft flesh, teasing the flesh to soft peaks. The small woman in his arms tightened in his arms and shuddered. Belle's head dropped back as a wave of please traveled through the length of her spine, causing her lips to drop open with pure ecstasy. His fingers weaved their way through her nether curls, massaging the soft flesh, which lay hidden beneath. It instant drew out more pleasure, which only excited the man. Brushing his thumb over the sensitive bead, Rumple glanced up, taking his own pleasure in erotic look in her lidded eyes, giving away her current state.

 

“Please,” Belle mewled.

 

“There is no going back,” Rumple breathed against her cheek.

 

“I don't care,” She spoke clearly, turned her face in his direction, nearly cursing her lips to his as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

 

Closing his eyes, and fighting almost ever instinct against his pour decision, Multitasking reached between the duo, gripped his painfully hard member, and glided his throbbing tip toward her dripping core. Belle's thighs were trembling with anticipation. His eyes snapped opened as he placed himself at her entrance, pressing his rounded mushroom top against her yielding flesh. The young woman above him held her breath, glancing between them.

 

His eyes softened briefly, offering her only a quick view of his irises before concentrating on the task in his hand, “Relax, it will be much easier that way.”

 

She couldn't relax. Her heart was beating at a million miles a minute and her stomach had butterflies flapping away. She was far from calm, but he needed to know she was fine. Belle pursed her lips and merely nodded. He gripped her tight with one hand, and thrust up to the hilt, releasing a forced moan as he buried himself balls deep in the young woman.

 

Belle squealed out a cry of surprise, clenching her jaw down and slamming her forehead down upon his collarbone. A deep pain cut through her like none other that she had ever felt. Her innocents had been taken. Willing her trembling inner walls to relax, Belle tilted her head to the side, panting against his ear.

 

His hips collided with hers, molding in perfect unison. His body trembled all over, shocked by the heated pleasure in which racked his entire body. His thighs quivered as they dug into the pathetic straw mattress below them. Sucking in gulps of breath, Rumple let out a soft breath through his nose, calming his already heightened body. It has been a long time since he had enjoyed the flesh of a woman beneath him. His cock already twitched with the need to come. The young woman arched her back below him, alerting him. Her thighs spread and her inner walls clenched, shooting pleasure through his member. Rumple groaned, gripping her hip tightly and subconsciously flexing his hips forward.

 

“Don't move,” He spoke through gritted teeth.

 

Belle reached up to cup the bumpy flesh of his cheek, but his other hand quickly struck forward, gripping it as he was obviously using everything he had to regain control. Belle's breathing slowed, even though the ache was still there. She knew if it weren't for his stillness, she would feel the raw pain of her lost innocence.

 

“What is wrong?” Belle asked, searching his tight features, “I didn't...”

 

“No,” He shook his head, tendrils now hiding his face, “You're just … you're tight,” he explained breathlessly, “and I haven't been inside a woman in a very long time, Belle.”

 

Belle's blue eyes widened slightly, offering a soft smile before laying back and wrapping her slender legs around his waist. Slowly his came back to earth and hoisted himself up on his palms, bending his knees slightly and withdrawing his painfully hard member from the sheath. Belle gasped softly, closing her eyes ever so softly. He thrust back in, none to lightly, knowing that no matter how hard he tried she would still feel pain. It was inevitable for a virgin. Glancing down, Rumple noticed the light tint of red covering his cock. It was the evidence of her lost innocence.

 

“Now, relax,” He whispered, slipping his hand behind her neck and yanking it forward, whispering softly against her ear.

 

Her body trembled as a ripple of pleasure coursed through her body. His mouth opened against the flesh of her warm cheek as he withdrew and plunged in deep, relishing in the feel of her tight warmth. He grunted and growled, allowing himself this tiny pleasure. Belle felt as if it was a starved man enjoying his last meal, a meal he feared he would never have again. With each strong thrust of his hips, it seemed to slowly wash away the pain and instead a slight twinge of pleasure erupted with in her clenching womb. Then she gasped, a soft wave rolled over her, taking her by surprise. It grew more intense with the precise rocking of his hips.

 

“That is it,” He murmured, almost instantly feeling the lubrication her body was producing and the clenching of her walls.

 

“Rumple,” She whispered breathlessly, “You know my feelings for you, you know it is true love,” She said, slowly extending her curious hands down the length of his back, stroking up to his shoulder blades.

 

“Hush,” he whispered, groaning against her cheek as his balls instantly tightened with the mention of devotion and love.

 

“Please, don't push me away. Let me help...” She whispered as a soft cry escaped her lips as he delivered a slightly harder thrust than before, and gripped the soft locks at the nap of her neck. Her head tilted, brushing her lips against his cheek and nose, shooting for the one destination she craved. She needed to claim his mouth in a heated kiss, “Allow me to heal you.”

 

That very moment a picture of his deceased wife flashed before his very eyes. Her loud voice, her demanding personality.

 

_You're Pathetic, Rumple..._

 

She always wished to change him, the very person he thought she had fell in love with. No one had ever understood, not even his boy. The look of regret of, gods, pity in his boys eyes when he looked upon what a pitiful creature he had become after the war. Rumple couldn't be that pathetic man anymore, not for this woman. Belle deserved a strong man, a man who would be able to protect her. Not a cripple, and definitely not a monster. Roughly pushing forward, Bella gripped his shoulders and drove forward groaning as she pressed her lips close to his. The man above and within her growled, gripping her chin tightly and forcing her back against the mattress, stilling his hips as his intense gaze bore into her surprised eyes.

 

“No,” He whispered harshly.

 

“No what?” She whimpered.

 

“Do not do that,” He gritted his teeth, feeling her hips slowly rocking to build up the momentum once again. The feel of her hips doing the work created a sweet friction he enjoyed a little too much, and it clouded his mind. His lips parted, tremblings because of the intense pleasure.

 

“Is it that hard to give up the darkness in return for happiness?” She gasped, grazing her fingertips against his sweaty hairline.

 

“You don't understand,” His teeth gritted, looking away from her.

 

“I think you are in too deep, allow me to _cure_ you.” Her hands seized his cheeks, moaning with need as he sunk back into her igniting another wave of pleasure. Her womb clenched, milking his twitching cock.

 

His black nailed hand gripped her wrist tightly, thrusting his hips in a brutal movement, “I don't need to be _cured_ , and I _cannot_ be cured.” With that he blocked any protest that was about to come from her lips with his hand. His fingers blocked her lips, sealing them as he forced his face against her neck and began to ride her hard.

 

His member drove home, spinning up a whirlwind of pleasure for the both of them. Belle cried against his hand, gripping the material of his shirt as pleasure enveloped her entire body. Her eyes rolled as pleasure overtook her. Rumple panted against her neck, becoming ragged as his balls tightened once again. His cocked hardened and swelled as the tension built within his heavy sac. Gripped the rough material covering the mattress, the Dark One threw his head back, allowing himself the guilty pleasure of loosing himself within her. Hot seed spewed forth from his hard cock, filling her to the brim. His member twitched as it spent within her, slipping free once the pleasure subsided, not giving him or her enough time to truly come down from their sex drunk state.

 

_You're Pathetic Rumple..._

 

“This was a mistake,” He whispered against her cheek.

 

Belle cried against his hand, which in turn his dark tipped fingers slipped free allowing her to speak, “No it wasn't. We came to be together for a reason. We are meant to...,”

 

“No,” He shouted, nearly snarling in her face, “We are not and this was a mistake,” He roughly stood, tucking his softening member back into his leather breeches. Completely aware of his clumsy behavior, Rumple stumbled back, hitting the dark wall. His arm pressed to his forehead, as he began to pant with anger.

 

Belle trembled, sitting up to feel his hot essence leak from her tender core, “How could you say that after what we have just done, after what I did? I gave myself to you.” She whispered, feeling hot tears come to her eyes.

 

Rumple refused to look her in the eye, for he knew if he did he wouldn't have the strength to turn her away. He couldn't give up his dark power, he need to find his son and without his power he knew that wasn't possible. It was too good to be true. In time she would find someone who deserved her. Yes, he would be just a cripple, a man not worth it to her if he gave it all up. With one flick of his wrist, magic floated across her body, returning her attire back to it's former state.

 

“What am I to do?” Belle hiccuped as the tears spilled over her eyelids and down her cheeks, looking down at her straightened gown.

 

“I do not know, dearie.” He tuned, turning his features to stone, not allowing his heart to feel during this painful time. His selfish side wanted nothing more than to keep her by him, “Run back to your father, lord only knows he has been worried about you.” he growled menacingly.

 

“Please, Rumple,” She sobbed, feeling more tears slip from her red rimmed eyes. With that she stood and reached out for him, trying to keep hold of what she thought she had with this man. His lips pursed tightly together, and then he knew what he needed to do in order to cut the tiny thread.

 

“I do not want you anymore, dearie. You knew it would never work. I am the Dark One. I am unwilling to give up this power, not even for you.” He forced out, holding his chin up high and forcing his unwavering eyes to meet her stunned pair.

 

“You lie,” She shook her head, “What did this mean...,”

 

“You are free to go,” He waved a hand to the door, flicking his wrist. The heavy wood creaked upon its hinges and slammed against the stone wall. Without looking at her, he heard her nearly choke on her words.

 

“I will never come back, can you live with that?” She asked, placing a hand against her broken heart.

 

“Please,” he almost begged, offering her a softness for only the briefest of moments before clenching his jaw once again, “Go...” He demanded.

 

“You are a coward, Rumple. You are a coward, and I hope you know that someday you will regret it.” She placed a hand to her lips, feeling her shoulders tremble, “You'll regret it- forever.” with that Belle slipped into the darkness of the hall, never to be seen again in the current state they were in. Rumple's eyes flickered to the damp ceiling, reaching up to place a hand to his wavy locks of hair. Within seconds, his breathing became unsteady. She was right. He would come to regret it forever. He slumped to the ground, regretting his selfish ways, his cowardly choices. So, yes, forever he would wallow in his sorrow, even though a sliver of him was grateful, grateful that he didn't have to endure the same look in her eyes. The look of regret, of pity...

 

Forever... a life of solitude. The Dark One deserved that... and with that he willed his angry tears away, forced his hurt to be gone and welcomed the dark energy, his life long gift...or curse.

 

                                                                                                                                              ...oOoOoOo...

 

**Author's Note:**

> ...Fin...
> 
> Yup, just for the fun of it...I really couldn't get it out of my head. I am sure there are plenty of these little plot bunnies running around, but I had to do one. I have had this in my word document for about a month and a half, debating on whether to put it up... hopefully you like it. Let me know what you think!
> 
> -EnchantedMara


End file.
